


Sluggish Afternoons

by Aquadextrous



Series: Family [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bracelets, Card Games, Conversations, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: Cahaya's feeling unproductive, especially in the afternoon. After a proposal to go to the park, where everyone agrees, Cahaya spends time by making something for the idea of it.
Relationships: Boboiboy & elementals
Series: Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEON JUNGKOOK!! Yes I am a proud ARMY and if you're interested, find me in Wattpad with the username @simple_july ;)
> 
> Literally, I don't know why I keep writing

“Let’s go to the park today.”

This statement made most of the brothers turn to the speaker.

Luckily all of them were crowded in the living room, Air lying on his side on the couch with Api, Angin, and Tanah playing a card game on the floor. Petir was on another seat immersed in his phone, only looking up toward the speaker.

Daun turned from tending to his plant in the corner, fixing his twin with a confused look.

“Why all of a sudden, Cahaya?” Tanah asked, setting a card down that made Api groan and Angin laugh.

Cahaya was by a seat with his leg raised on one of the chair’s arms, his foot dangling and his hand playing with the visors perched moments ago on his nose.

“I’m too unproductive in this state, especially after lunch. I can’t afford to do nothing. Might as well go out of the house. I’m sure Tok won’t mind, right?”

“He’s busy tending to the shop. What if he needs any of us?” Petir said then, playing a game and sticking his tongue out in concentration.

“Ochobot should’ve gotten any of us during the lunch rush. Now we’re just here like couch potatoes. I’ll rot at this rate,” Cahaya said, frowning as he stared at his brothers. “What’s written on my gravestone will be, ‘Died of Boredom’. That is not the best way to go, I’m telling you.”

He shook his head at the thought, not wanting to leave the world in that state. He should be dying heroically or tragically, not because his brains melted in the sweltering heat in the afternoon. He wouldn’t be honored and remembered in that way.

Api sighed loudly, glancing at his sad stack of cards and meeting Tanah’s winning smile. Api scowled at his expression.

“No fair Tanah!” he whined, thrashing around and waving his cards about. “Why are you so good at this game?”

Angin laughed, slapping hands with the chuckling earth elemental.

“I’ll have you know that before any of you came into existence the three of us always played when bored. Isn’t that right Petir?”

Said elemental grunted in reply, still engrossed in his game.

“Tanah always beat us so he’s the master.” He poked the back of Api’s head, earning a glare. “Best not to try and win, Api. It’s for your own good and dignity.”

“Guys, come on,” Tanah said as Angin placed a card on the deck. “You’re exaggerating.”

Petir rolled his eyes as he switched off his phone, sitting up straighter.

“Please. You’re too modest, Tanah. Just admit you’re awesome in this game.”

Air yawned, stretching his arms upward and sitting properly on the couch, TV remote in hand.

“It’s too hot to walk, Cahaya,” he said to the light elemental. “Even the floor is burning. If you want to go to the park at least wait for a few hours for the sun to go down a bit.”

Cahaya scoffed.

“You want me to walk when my element is gone? I’m the best among you when it’s twelve noon!”

Api rolled his eyes at his arrogance as he set down a card.

“Then you go on outside and don’t complain to us it’s hot. Man, I’m sweating so much.”

He raised a hand to wipe his brow, pouting in concentration.

“Well I could use a breather too,” Daun said, standing from his crouched position and sitting down beside Air. “It’s too cramped in here since all of us are in the living room. Maybe some fresh air would be nice.”

Tanah checked the wall clock, noting that it was half-past two.

“If you want to go so badly then we’ll wait for two more hours before we leave. I have to admit even I’m feeling under the weather.”

Cahaya stood then, yelping as his bare feet hit the wooden floor. He transferred to standing on the chair, eyeing the floor with distaste. Air was right; even the floor was burning. How did this heat get so unbearable in the span of minutes?

“Air can you summon water balls for me to step on?” he asked as the TV blared open, Air flipping through channels. “You’re right, the floor is boiling hot.”

“Where are you going anyway?” Air asked, settling on a comedy show playing.

“To someplace cooler like the garden.”

“My water spheres will evaporate in this heat,” Air said. ”But hey, knock yourself out, light bulb.”

With that, Air stretched out his hand and produced water balls on the floor, floating harmlessly and in the shapes of balls, occupying spaces where there was no object. Air summoned more until it left a trail going outside the house, nodding at Cahaya that he was free to move.

“For your information, name-calling is getting old,” Cahaya said. “Tanah, I think we should develop a system where if anyone insults anyone they should give the offended five ringgit.”

Tanah laughed lightly then, setting down another card.

“We’ll all go bankrupt faster than your experiments could explode,” Petir said then, scowling. “Also, insults have been a daily part of life. Why won’t your big brain accept that?”

Cahaya shot him a peeved look before hopping on the water balls, flicking Petir’s ear as he passed which made the lightning elemental deliver a quick slap to his back.

“No roughhousing especially in the house,” Tanah said then as Api took a turn, grumbling and muttering to himself. “This house can’t afford any more destruction from the hands of most of you.”

Petir mumbled something that sounded like ‘okay’, Angin setting a card down and snickering at Petir’s passive behavior.

“Air was the reason why the fridge broke anyway,” Daun said cheerfully, pointing at his brother in cyan blue. “Remember his love of cold air that even the air conditioning wasn’t enough?”

Air and Angin laughed loudly at that, Api too focused on his cards to pay attention to the conversations going around.

“He gave Petir a heart attack when he opened the fridge to see Air sleeping in it,” Tanah shared with a laugh, Petir throwing a paper ball at his head to stop.

“And what about Api and the roof, huh?” Air said, Angin bursting out in laughter while Api shot him a murderous glare. “He never wanted to get off after he saw how exhilarating the feeling could be.”

Petir snickered then, almost all of them turning to him.

“Remember we had to call the fire department?”

Api whined noisily, throwing a bunch of cards at his brother.

“Ahh stop that it’s embarrassing! You want me to die of mortification?”

Daun laughed too, leaning on Air’s side.

“No use denying, Api. It was all you in the first place.”

Api pouted then, lips jutting out as his eyebrows scrunched.

“Aww not you too Daun! You were supposed to have my back, not tease me too.”

This made all of them laugh, Api muttering and playing the card game by himself.

By the time the clock struck four, Tanah stood and dusted his shorts, gaze roaming around his brothers.

“Alright let’s head to the park. Where is Cahaya?”

“Right here. Come on let’s go!”

The others turned toward the voice, Cahaya wearing a sleeveless gray shirt and rolled-up pants, hair obviously styled up despite most of it being covered by their signature cap. His visors were newly cleaned, almost glinting in the afternoon sun. He was leaning on the doorway, smug smile playing on his lips.

Daun smiled wide at how his twin looked so cool, his eyes practically stars as he uttered ‘wow’ in amazement.

Api looked at him up and down before saying, “You look like a runaway model.”

“That’s the point. I have to look fabulous wherever I go.” He approached the group then, rummaging through his pockets. “Daun, I’ve made you a bracelet to represent your element and I expect you to wear it so people know you’re cute.”

He produced a green bracelet from his pocket, gesturing for his twin to come closer. Daun did so, watching as Cahaya carefully looped the bracelet around his wrist, hooking it in place and patting his hand.

Air stood from the couch, stretching and adjusting the shirt he wore.

Tanah surveyed them all again before speaking up.

“Well, is everyone ready to go?”

“Actually I’ve made all of you bracelets,” Cahaya spoke up then, revealing more bracelets from his pockets, each with a different color that corresponds to each elemental.

The others gathered around to see better, mesmerized at how the designs were simple yet intricately woven to form patterns and shapes.

Petir whistled impressively, eyebrows raising as he took in the outlines.

Api gasped loudly, hand coming out to touch but was immediately swatted by Cahaya, cradling the bracelets close to his chest. Api scowled as he rubbed the sting, pouting afterward.

“No unnecessary touching, Api.”

“You had time to make all these?” Air said in awe, unable to take his gaze away.

Cahaya smiled and handed one to each brother, making sure the bracelet was given to the right person before moving on.

Tanah’s was an earth-brown color, a three-strand braid from yarn that made up the whole bodice, black edges as the ends where it could be hooked and tied securely.

Petir’s bracelet was a yellow band, the lightning symbol in the middle when he attached it to his wrist. If he looked closer, the insignia glowed a bright yellow from time to time in sync with his heartbeat.

Angin’s was a vivid blue to match his colors, a little wind emblem dangling from the middle in silver color. The ends were strings that should be tied, which was done by Air.

Since Air shared the same color with Angin, Cahaya made his shade cyan to symbolize his water powers. Like Tanah’s, it was made from yarn, designed with ocean waves that went round and round Air’s wrist, a knot keeping it in place.

Api’s was a little more complex, various colors of red and black yarn entwined to form the bracelet, its resemblance like a dragon with the knots adjustable depending on the wrist size.

Daun’s had a hint of nature, the color mostly a forest green to allude to his nature-related powers. It was bushy but soft to the touch, with a vine-like appearance and a few studs to decorate it.

Cahaya allowed himself a soft smile when his brothers took their time to examine and feel their individual bracelets, marveling at their looks of awe as if it was their first time to see a bracelet.

He had plenty of time to spare, so he spent all his two hours making bracelets for his brothers, drawing sketches and brainstorming over the design to give its own originality that would suit its wearer. He debated on which materials to use, opting in the end for yarn, plastic, and some leather, researching as well if it would cause any discomfort and itch to the wrist.

But that wasn’t the only surprise in store.

“I’ve also installed miniature tracking devices for whenever we get separated with each other,” he said, gaining their attention once more. “That way Tanah, you won’t have to worry much of our whereabouts in the most inconvenient of times.”

Tanah beamed in reply, his teeth showing as he smiled.

“This is a nifty thing indeed, Cahaya. I wouldn’t even think of doing this.”

Angin laughed joyfully, twirling in his spot in his excitement and throwing his arms around his brother, pressing his cheek to his.

“This is awesome, Cahaya! Thank you!”

Daun joined in the hug too, squeezing Cahaya’s waist for good measure.

“So creative I love it!”

Cahaya laughed, a hand coming up to rub his cheek in embarrassment.

“This is really nothing, guys. I had time to kill. Hey, quit that Daun it’s ticklish!”

Air glanced at the yarn wrapped snugly around his wrist, loving the way it was just there and unbothered by anything. He could wear it to battles and not worry about it falling off. How cool was that?

Petir twirled his left wrist around, inspecting the lightning element again and liking how it always glowed in time with his heartbeat. It was a special asset indeed. How did that scientist manage to incorporate that detail in his bracelet?

“Alright then let’s head to the park,” Tanah said, most of the elementals rushing toward the front door in their enthusiasm. He pulled Cahaya aside to plant a fleeting kiss to his temple, grateful smile on his lips.

Cahaya jerked violently and turned to him with wide eyes, mouth slackening the longer he stared. His body was still buzzing with energy even when Tanah had retracted.

“Wh – what was that?” he said breathlessly, dumbfounded at the unforeseen ‘attack’.

Tanah only gave a gentle smile, his head tilted slightly.

“Thank you. It’s a very thoughtful thing to do, Cahaya. I hope you keep it up.” He began to walk away, calling out, “Lock the door on your way out, don’t forget!”

Cahaya only stared as he looped arms with Angin and Air, Tanah not giving away anything of what had just happened seconds prior.

_Had he always been that sneaky?_ Cahaya wondered. If so, then further study was required for believable results.

He’d start the analysis after this park day was over.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With almost every brother having a different idea of a fun park day, Tanah lets them all have their way. And so, we delve into each of their mini adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the park chapter ya'll!! I hope you enjoyy the way I enjoyed writing this whole piece ^-^

Cahaya was sucking on a lollipop as he and the others walked. Daun was beside him humming a tune, their hands entwined and swinging with each step.

“Do any of you have any idea what you’re going to be doing in the park?” Tanah asked all of them, turning to see most of their faces.

Api held up a ball as he grinned, Angin beside him with a wide, excited grin.

“We’re going to play ball,” Angin chirped. “But I think this one’s gonna be extreme. Right, Api?”

Api sniggered, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah! We’re gonna be zooming around and giving it our all!”

Tanah had a sneaking suspicion it also meant mass destruction. Images of overturned trees and misshapen soil flashed through his mind, eliciting a shiver of fear and discomfort from him. He didn’t feel like dealing with any of their shenanigans this sweltering afternoon. One time the trio troublemaker played a rough and intense match of football that it resulted in some trees being uprooted from their spots, multiple cases of fire around town, and a sudden growth on plants around town, confusing everyone and causing panic; the memory was seared in Tanah’s mind too. By chance he caught Air’s eye and he instantly knew they were thinking of the same thing.

Petir rolled his eyes and said, “Well if I hear about you two bending trees and setting fire or whatever just for the heck of it, we’ll be having a sparring session for two months.”

It seemed like the lightning elemental thought of that one memory as well and most definitely didn’t want a repeat of that.

Both Angin’s and Api’s jaws dropped and they scurried away from the eldest, who had half a mind to run after them for ignoring his warning. Petir was known as someone who had a fierce and all-consuming training regime – one that even Cahaya was hesitant to partake in since it required a lot and often left them in a physical and mental strain.

“I’m planning on studying more plants,” Daun shared with the others, detaching his hand from Cahaya’s hold to wrap it around his twin’s arm. “I’m even thinking about bird-watching.”

Air smiled as he took in the peaceful state of Pulau Rintis, catching sight of a bird about to take flight from its nest.

“That’s nice. I’m going to observe wildlife.”

“What, and tame them and take them home?” Cahaya teased, getting a water ball in the face for that. “What was that for, you killjoy? Now my lollipop is soaked. Thanks a million.”

Air only smirked triumphantly and quickened his pace once they all reached the entrance to the park.

It was a lovely place, one that covered a wide area where they saw a lot of people milling around. There were families and groups of friends, even catching sight of a few couples strolling around the paved walkway.

There were trees almost everywhere, the grass regularly maintained. Api saw a man mowing the grass, looking content and humming a song with headphones tight around his ears.

The breeze was pleasant and fresh, Angin even taking a whiff and nodding in satisfaction. The sun didn’t radiate too much heat and the clouds swirled around languidly. All in all it was a pleasant place to be in, providing almost every recreational activity and the peace they were all desperate to experience once more, what with their hectic lives as heroes.

Tanah gave them all a once-over before placing his hands on his hips, stern expression on his face.

“You all remember the bracelets Cahaya gave us, right? Should any problem come up use them to communicate; I won’t be sticking my nose much in any of your business so I expect all of you to behave,” he said with a tone that left no argument. “Those who fail to comply will get the punishment they rightfully deserve.”

He thought he saw the others flinch and suddenly look uneasy but the moment he blinked they were all indifferent once more. It might have been a trick of the light but Tanah dismissed that to smile invitingly at them.

“Where are we going to meet up?” Angin asked confusingly.

Tanah pointed to where they were right now.

“Here. Be back in two hours, guys.”

He then nodded as a signal, most of them dispersing afterward.

Angin and Api had gone off to play ball as they said. Daun had retreated toward the deeper parts of the park to indulge in plants while Petir and Cahaya also went their ways. Air gave a salute to Tanah as he walked off without further ado.

Tanah walked around and spotted a family of three by an elevated part of the park, the young son flying a kite and giggling happily. The parents were smiling fondly at each other and then their child, their faces showing nothing but tranquility and content.

Tanah’s gaze went to the kite high in the air, a little orange diamond that flitted across the vast canvas which was the sky and being swayed by the wind.

An idea went to mind and so the earth elemental walked around, finally able to find something to occupy his time.

* * *

Cahaya found a large sycamore tree and so proceeded to squat down and rest his back against the sturdy tree trunk, proceeding to take out a book and indulge in reading, small smile curling his lips up as he entered the world of imagination.

In the middle of an interesting paragraph, something hard and smooth collided with his head, Cahaya releasing a pained yell and his body almost falling over at the force. It disoriented his mind and caused him to drop the book in favor of rubbing his sore temple, which received the brunt of the hit.

After regaining much of his senses, he sharply glared at the culprits, to be met with the sight of three young boys gawking at him with their mouths open.

The middle and shortest one had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Sorry, mister,” he said, running over to retrieve his ball. “I kicked it too hard. Didn’t mean to hit you, sir.”

Cahaya’s eyes softened as he saw the boy bend down to pick up the ball. Although he still felt the sting due to the collision, he didn’t seem to mind much after being apologized to.

He saw how the boy tucked the ball under his arm and suddenly had an idea.

“Well, normally I don’t easily accept apologies,” he said in mock thought, gloved finger on his chin and the boys suddenly looking fearful, “but if you let me play with you I’d reconsider,” he finished with a smug look.

The three kids looked at each other before coming to a mutual agreement, all three of them nodding vigorously as Cahaya stood, tightening his gloves.

A grin spread across his lips, readying himself for a match.

* * *

Petir was jogging around the park, dressed in nothing but a sleeveless black tee that showed off his toned arms, and his usual pants and shoes.

He had given his yellow jacket and cap to Daun, who had conveniently brought along a bag. The leaf elemental accepted his belongings and promised they’d still be in good condition when they met up. Petir nodded, trusting his words as Daun was one to go all out to keep promises.

He was lightly heaving, breathing with each step his right foot took. His arms swung by his sides, hands curled into fists. He thought it was good cardio work to train his leg muscles, figuring the run would be handy to increase stamina.

A boy who looked slightly older passed by him then, headphones plugged in his ears and wearing a white training suit.

They met eyes briefly, Petir raising a brow at him. He increased his pace a little bit, wanting to see what his reaction would be. The other boy did the same and was a few inches before him, giving the lightning elemental a smirk as he sped off.

Oh so he wanted to play like that, huh?

Well no problem.

Petir didn’t use his lightning powers as he thought it would be cheating, and he always strived to be fair in any match. So with a determined look crossing his face, he took off.

* * *

The ball flew across the air, a boy in red stretching his arms high above him, tongue sticking out in concentration.

“I got it, I got it!” he yelled, walking backwards some more and holding his hands out, ready to receive the ball.

With a little boost from his legs, Api jumped up and caught the ball swiftly in his two hands, his brother expressing his awe by saying, “Wow!”

Api smirked triumphantly, wiping his nose with his thumb, ball tucked safely in his other arm.

“Pretty cool, eh?”

Angin nodded in agreement, shrugging afterward and looking casual.

“Meh. Throw me that ball then I’ll show you what’s awesome.”

Api rose a brow at that but obliged, springing upwards and lifting the ball in the air, slamming it toward Angin with his right palm with such force that the sound of skin slapping against rubber was loud in the air. The ball hurtled straight toward the wind elemental, who smirked and made wind movements with his hands, swirls of wind surrounding him.

He leapt to the air and positioned himself, hands in a position to receive it. He did so with a triumphant yell, spinning around in his wind at such a speed Api grew dizzy just trying to stare at Angin.

Angin laughed loud and hard but lost grip at the ball, which ricocheted toward Api who shrieked and ducked out of the way, the ball tearing across the land that when it descended, the two boys never saw it again.

Angin walked unsteadily toward his brother, Api’s arms outstretched and ready to receive his weight. With a heavy grunt, Angin fell into Api’s arms, both of them sinking in the soft grass and guffawing at yet another of their lost balls.

“Petir is so going to kill us,” Api said, slapping his thigh and hiking his shorts up.

Angin only giggled and nodded, looking at the sky to see it a clear blue with white puffy clouds swirling around.

“Welp. Here goes that training session.”

* * *

With notepad in hand, Daun quickly scribbled something and scooted forward in his crouched position.

His tongue poked out in concentration as he attempted to continue drawing the praying mantis, wishing that he had dragged along Cahaya so he’d be the one to draw while Daun chased butterflies and raccoons. Although seeing his twin’s almost unreadable handwriting when he was experimenting, he doubted Cahaya would write in a neat penmanship as well.

The praying mantis shifted, Daun quickly lowering his head so as not to be spotted. When the insect was steady once more, Daun did the finishing touches of his drawing and smiled in satisfaction.

“There,” he said as he stood to his feet. “Three down, two to go!”

For his time at the park, Daun wanted to learn more about his element and hopefully pick up a few useful tricks in case of another mission. Setting traps and waiting it out was growing old for him. He told Tanah he wanted to broaden his knowledge and the earth elemental saw no problem with that, even smiling and patting his head as encouragement.

So here he was, equipped with messenger bag and a few books he had borrowed from Cahaya to fulfill his quest of learning more about plants and animals.

He placed his pencil behind his ear and held tight to his notepad, bidding farewell to the little green insect and walking further into the part of the park where there were thick trees.

Eventually he came upon a pond, a few lily pads decorating the surface of the water. When Daun inspected closer he saw there were a few koi fishes swimming about, and some smaller ones swerving around the water. On top of some lily pads were frogs lounging and sitting there, Daun having the urge to touch them but remembering Petir’s warning about not touching anything, especially when in doubt.

He spotted some moss growing on the sides and even a few pond plants which made Daun excitedly flip a page and retrieve his pencil from its place, jotting down a few notes and drawing rough sketches, nimbly working and unconsciously reaching the edge of the pond.

When he was almost done, his foot caught on some slippery soil and Daun ended up falling in the pond, squealing in surprise and landing on the water, scaring away the fishes and making the plants nearby sway with the sudden disturbance.

The teen looked around before giggling, wiping his cheek and getting his cap which had sunk to the bottom of the pond. The water was shallow, only reaching his waist, yet he was drenched and internally thanked Air for telling him to pack extra clothes.

Now what was that brother of his up to?

* * *

Air found himself on top of a tree, no less.

His feet were balanced on a rather thick branch though he feared it wouldn’t be enough to hold all of his weight. He wobbled unsteadily, sweaty palms grasping the large tree trunk for support in case the branch gave way.

When the branch stopped wobbling, he gave a breath of relief and looked toward the object he was reaching for: a ball.

A few minutes ago he fancied a walk around and came upon this tree. At first he was perfectly content watching a mother bird feed her young but something round and familiar caught his attention, which turned out to be a ball.

Upon squinting his eyes he found he did recognize that ball. It was the same one Api was holding when all seven of them were walking toward the park. It looked like a soccer ball but the trio troublemaker had utilized it for any other ball game, including basketball which Petir heavily frowned upon since he loved that sport and thought it should be treated with the respect it deserved.

The ball must have been stuck in that branch since his two brothers had played roughly again. Any ball game with them would surely result in property damage and someone getting hurt. They were just that hyper.

Air at first decided to leave that ball but something pulled him back and made him decide to climb the tree so he could bring it back to his brothers who were most likely asleep somewhere around the park.

All of those led to this one moment, where he was still fruitlessly trying to reach for the ball with one hand, the other making sure his body was still standing on that one branch which was now precariously shaking.

His fingertips had grazed the surface of the ball when a cheerful voice yelled out his name, Air losing his balance at the sudden call and plummeting from the tree with a yelp.

Air remembered first being on top of a tree. He felt the rush of wind below as he descended and his brain faintly registered colliding with another body, the both of them falling in a heap on the dusty ground.

Air groaned, vaguely realizing his arm was throbbing. He was able to notice he was on top of a body with a particularly higher temperature, and when his vision cleared it was to see his own twin whose face was scrunched in pain.

“A – Api?” he said hoarsely, feeling dust around his mouth.

Api managed to grin and hold Air’s shoulder, supporting him.

“Ey what’s up?” Api sat up, both of them moving slowly since their bodies still stung from their bodies suddenly crashing against each other. “That was a really bad fall you got there.”

Air only groaned and laid his forehead on Api’s shoulder, chuckling weakly.

“Your fault you and Angin lost your ball.”

At Api’s questioning gaze, Air looked back at the tree, a jolt of shock passing through his body at the realization the ball was nowhere to be seen. He frantically searched for the ball, relaxing once more at seeing it on the floor just a few meters from them.

It must have fallen when he did.

Weakly, he gestured to the ball’s general direction, Api looking toward it and making a noise of recognition.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!”

Air felt Api pull him, the breath knocked out of him as the fire elemental gave a bone-crushing hug, Air sagging against his twin’s embrace and grinning. He patted Api’s bicep before saying, “That’s enough you madcap. Let go, seriously.”

Api laughed as he obliged, pulling the both of them to their feet. Api ran over to collect the ball before going to Air’s side once more.

“So that’s why you’re up in there,” Api said as they both started walking, Air noticing Api had a firm grip around his waist, most likely a precaution in case Air would suddenly keel over. “Seriously, thank you.”

Air’s lips quirked up in a half-smile as he nodded in acknowledgement. Soon they reached the place where they agreed to meet up, realizing they were the only ones missing.

Tanah’s stern expression melted to smile warmly at them, Petir and Angin on either sides.

“That’s everyone. This time I’m enlisting Petir and Cahaya to take us home via their powers since I think everyone’s had an exhausting day.” He turned to the aforementioned brothers, who nodded and grabbed hold of the closest ones to them, transporting them home.

Air noticed Daun had changed into a white tee, messenger bag slightly damp.

“You fell in a body of water, huh?” he said conversationally, Daun nodding sheepishly.

“Yup. Good thing you made me bring extra clothes. Thanks Air!” Daun then noticed Air being supported by Api, and so frowned worriedly. “What about you? You fell off somewhere too?”

Air felt the heat in his cheeks as he shyly nodded, Daun’s tinkling laugh the response he got before Air was grinning and he was laughing along.

Cahaya had grabbed hold of Api and so the three of them were back home with most of their brothers, Api depositing Air on the couch.

“Oh wait.” At Api’s hum he continued, “How’d you know where to find me? I was sure I was somewhere far.”

Api’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and then he laughed nervously, showing his bracelet Cahaya had given them only hours ago.

“Cahaya did say he put in tracking devices and that’s where I knew where to find you."

Oh. That made sense. Looks like Cahaya had outdone himself once again.

Air took a long stare at his own bracelet, wrapped tightly around his wrist.

When Cahaya had come into view holding his visors, Air stopped him by calling his name.

Cahaya turned to him questioningly, head tilted.

“Thanks for the bracelets, seriously,” he said sincerely. “Helped a lot today.”

Cahaya blinked before a smile appeared on his face, nodding once and saying, “It’s really no problem. Take care of that, okay? Oh also, go to bed early.” His face took on this stern expression similar to what Tanah did when he was in control. “Api briefly mentioned about you falling from a tree so I suggest you rest up early.”

“Only if you do, too you night owl,” Air found himself retorting. “Can’t have you tinkering in the night when all of us are asleep.”

To his surprise Cahaya chuckled good-naturedly.

“I’ll think about it, tree guy.”

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

But Cahaya had gone off to another part of the house, leaving Air to speak to no one. He huffed and settled more comfortably on the couch, silently thankful he had suggested going to the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Done and done!! Thank you awesome person for reading!!


End file.
